


You can't be on the run with only ten strawberries.

by 29382912917291



Series: Town AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Bad Thoughts, Child Orange side, Child Roman Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Farmer patton sanders, Fluff and Angst, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Happy Ending, I have plans to write a few one shots with this seris, I'm making this to make me happy, Idk what I'll do with orange side, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, No shipping with the children, Orange Side needs a hug, Orange side centric, Overworked Patton Sanders, Patton raises Roman and Orange side, Pushover Patton sanders, Remy is chilling, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Updates, Some angst but not a lot, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, They all need hugs, Town AU, but dont worry, he isn't really in this but he's good, how many chapters should this be?, ive got school and other fanfics to write ahhshas, their last names are all gonna be cormeum when Patton adopts them, they are coming!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29382912917291/pseuds/29382912917291
Summary: Patton Sanders, the town's most loved farmer, might be in for a surprise when two kids break into his kitchen.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Town AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188092
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly warm day, the blue-eyed man thought, maybe he shouldn’t have worn his favorite cardigan. 

He sighed, before turning back to his crops. Farming was hard work but it was made up when he saw how happy it made the locals whenever he brought his vegetables and fruits to the market. 

Patton Sanders has been like this since he was a child, always striving to make people happy. He used to find crumpled flowers and "replant" them by carefully setting them in the grass. 

Patton knew he could be something that was more respected, as he was a smart man but nothing sparked as much joy as giving free strawberries to the children or hearing their parents plan a birthday cake using his ingredients. Basically, he did it because he wanted to see their smiles. 

His life did get rather lonely though. He had trouble talking to people and lived farther away so not many ‘friends’ in this town, unless you count Remy. Remy, the kinda cute guy who worked as a barista at the local cafe. 

He sighed, taking off his blue cardigan. He should be taking a break right now. It did no good to overwork yourself, as Patton tested many times before. It didn’t stop him from doing it though, the people needed him. It would be selfish to keep them from having the freshest of foods. He was being selfish right now. Rubbing his temples, his glasses tossed to the side of the drawer, he changed into his pajamas. Just a little break. 

He’ll do more work tomorrow but right now, he so desperately wanted to sleep. He'll make it up to everybody tomorrow. Patton never wanted to let people down, he wanted to make them feel as they did to him, happy.

Patton crawled into bed, his eyes already shutting. He thought about going on his phone, which was charging next to him. Nah, that would only cause more problems. Just go to bed. Tomorrow he’ll work twice as hard. He will. 

After all, what else does he have to live for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Patton wasn't getting robbed. Two kids just broke into his house and attempted to get food.

He was always a light sleeper. As a child, somebody getting water from the faucet or tipping out of bed was enough to get him to peel his eyes open and investigate. It was no surprise that the thunder of footsteps, along with the whispered-shouts of various cautions had him jumping out of bed. 

Was it a robbery? No, it couldn’t be. The footsteps he heard were too small, too worried, to be somebody so recklessly breaking into a home.   
Patton sighed, walking through the hallway. He guessed this was the karma for being so lazy, so selfish. 

He tried not to alert the two (?) people that were rummaging around his house, he thought about bringing a weapon but if his suspicions were correct, this wasn’t a robbery. The people didn’t notice when he slid into the kitchen, too busy opening his fridge. 

Patton looked at the two children, who were unaware of his presence. One had messy, caramel brown hair and soft orange eyes, his outfit was a pair of well-worn shorts, a white sleeved shirt and a scarf that matched his eyes. The other had similar brown hair that was pushed to the right, his eyes a ruby-red. He wore a white sweatshirt, sleeves pulled back which made Patton see dark red fingerless gloves, and a mossy-green jacket tied around his waist. Both had socks but neither had shoes. 

As Patton was confused, who let their kids roam around at two in the morning? 

The kids noticed him too, both frantically looking at each other. One of them, the red-eyed fellow, pulled out a pocket knife. He didn’t look to want to use it but he had it out. Patton cleared his throat, “Put that away.” 

He scowled, putting it on the table that wasn’t far out of reach. “Good, now let’s sit down and we’re going to talk about this.” Patton sat down, the old chair creaking slightly. The boys followed slowly. “Who are you?” He wasn’t sure how to integrate two (most likely) elementary students. 

After a few minutes of silence, the older one answered, “Roman.” 

“Orange! Orange! I’m-” the energetic boy bounced in his seat. “..I know you’re excited but we don’t know if we can trust him.. He might report us..” Roman whispered, worry prominent on his face. “I won’t.” Patton automatically answered. 

Roman stared at him, almost examining him if he was lying. Which, he wasn’t. Patton was too sleepy to even attempt a lie. Even if he was fully awake, lying still made him feel icky. 

“..Thanks.”

Patton nodded, a smile gracing both of the children’s faces. Orange’s freckled and clearly tired face yawned, “I wanna nap.” 

“That’s a sign it’s passed your bedtime, mister. We can talk more about this in the morning. You both can sleep in the living room for now, there’s enough blankets, while I clean up.” Patton smiled kindly. 

Orange, strange name but he wouldn’t judge, almost ran across the hall. Roman followed quickly after, yelling to the younger boy to be careful.

Grabbing the broom, Patton still felt in the dreamy state. Although, he really hoped this wasn’t a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old bedrooms that his parents before him were useless, right? Well, that was before he had two small children.

The next morning, Patton awoke in his bed.

Creeping out the covers and rubbing his eyes, he just had to make sure it wasn’t a dream. It couldn’t be. It was too real to be a dream. 

To his relief, two kids were peacefully laying on his sofa, blankets covered them both. He crept near them, as Roman snapped awake. Bloodshot eyes staring at him as he panted, clearly startled. “Hey- hey, ‘tis alright, I’m not gonna hurt you..” Patton said quietly, the boy calmed and immediately went back to sleep next to his friend.

Patton got started on breakfast. He didn’t know what these kids' allergies were yet so he went with plain pancakes. Roman snored softly as he made sure they didn’t burn. Burnt pancakes were no good! 

Patton didn’t notice the small figure behind him until he heard, “sir?” 

“Orange! Hi, you can call me Patton,if you’d like.” he said. The boy giggled, “you have a silly name!” Patton smiled at Orange, “I know, I know. Wake your older friend for breakfast, okay?” He nodded and hurried off back in the living room. 

The pancakes were done, fluffy and warm as ever, the homemade syrup next to it. Two boys say next to each other, whispering and looking around. “First,” he started, “what are your ages?” Orange answered first by holding out five fingers. “Ah, how about you, Roman?” The boy in question mumbled, “seven.” 

“..and why are boys your age out in the streets at late hours?” Patton tried to not let his concern seep through his words. Orange was absent-mindedly eating his pancakes after he doused them in the syrup. “We’re on the run.” Roman said. “From?” he asked. 

Roman looked away, shaking slightly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer me when you’re uncomfortable.” Roman smiled and began eating his pancakes. 

The new day was already starting, and Patton would have to get to work soon. He couldn’t just leave the boys here, that would be irresponsible. He’s a farmer, as you know, and his farm isn’t far at all. Just twenty minutes away by foot and ten by car. 

“Would you like to come to work with me or would you like to stay home?” he asked. Orange gasped, “I wanna go! I wanna go! Come on, we’re late! You’ll be fired!” Roman quietly agreed by nodding his head. 

When they got there, Roman’s eyes lit up, brushing his hair from his face, as he walked towards the animals. “What’s your name, girl?” 

“Her name is Destiny. Still a little calf, if you want to play with her, be gentle.” Patton mused. Roman eagerly walked towards the calf, who was both laying on and eating the hay. 

He left Roman to play with Destiny, as the boy wouldn’t take his eyes off her. 

Orange. Where was Orange?! What if he was hurt? What if- 

Loud sounds of munching interrupted his thought as he carefully approached where he thought Orange was. Orange was eating the berries. He gave Patton a wide smile before eating a handful of blueberries that he set aside for himself. Patton stood for a few seconds, thinking about what to do. He never had children before. 

“Kiddo..” he was about to lightly scold him when Orange innocently smiled. He sighed, “I’ll be just over here harvesting the vegetables, okay?” Orange beamed and continued eating the various fruits he picked out.

The sunlight warmed Patton’s skin. He always loved the sun. Cold weather meant he couldn’t visit the little kittens that occasionally crawled into his backyard, which made even the older Patton frown. He was ten when he was told that he’s allergic to his favorite animal and he was eleven when he met Remy, owner of two cats by the name of Beth and Gilderoy. 

He should tell Remy that he was now the guardian (parent? maybe.) of two children. He should also clarify that he isn’t a kidnapper, knowing how THAT would be the first thing that popped into Remy’s head. 

He’ll do that tomorrow. He had to take care of his kids and also take care of his farm. 

He shouldn’t be getting attached so easily but he could never help it. Luckily, he’s gotten over the phase of considering everybody a best friend after they said hello to him in the hallways. However, he still hasn't grown out of getting attached to people who care about you- phase. 

Patton thought that he should take a quick break to check up on Roman and Orange, who was picking flowers and still eating berries. 

Now, Roman. With every step he took, he got closer to his destination. Once Patton got near enough, he heard the softest singing. It was almost a whisper. Patton’s eyes filled with joy as he heard Roman sing the small calf to sleep. 

“Ro?’ He didn’t want to disrupt this moment but they had to get home before the sunset. Roman’s head tilted up, “call me that again, please.” 

Roman’s eyes watered and tears slid down his face, silent as to not wake the calf. “Ro..” said Patton gently, sitting down next to the boy, “are you ready to leave? Your bedtime’s in an hour.” 

“I’m a big boy, I don’t need a bedtime,” he laughed. “..and yeah, I am.” 

“You’re seven.” Patton laughed, helping him up once he had set aside the sleeping calf. “Let’s go.. Orange is in the car.” 

Roman hummed, following him. 

Orange was already grumbling to himself, most likely having a dream as the older boy smiled to himself while Patton drived. 

Perhaps he should decorate the spare bedrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy meets the boys pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long!! I hope u enjoy the story so far!

The next week was fairly uneventful. They had a routine now, Patton would wake up first and make breakfast, Orange and Roman would eat it and then go to work with him on weekdays, but on weekends, he would usually let them play in the garden until he made lunch. 

What they didn't know, however, was that he was slowly building their bedroom. He thought of getting them separate rooms, as Orange was still learning how to share and already didn’t like it, but he figured that it would be better for them as kids to be in the same room. 

Another thing they didn’t know was that he was signing them up for school when it started. Sure, it may be June and the local elementary school accepted applicants until early August but he needed to be responsible. Patton glanced at the clean acceptance letter to their new school, one for Kindergarten and the other in first grade. 

Patton learned a few things too about the boys. 

Orange had an interest in cooking shows, more than an interest, the boy loved them. He would wake up, even when roman was asleep, to watch the television show. Orange also liked going places with him. If Patton had to stop by the store or something as mundane as the postal office, Orange would quickly follow. 

Roman, on the other hand, liked being home or at the farm. He was protective of things that were his. He remembered how upset Roman got when he put away his pocket knife, how he cried and looked as though he was dying. On a more positive note, Roman is every definition of creative. 

Perhaps he was going too quickly, getting too attached. What if the boys decided they didn’t want to stay with him? He wouldn’t blame them but it would hurt deeply. 

Patton decided to get their room together anyways. After all, they couldn’t live here (hopefully) in the living room with only three blankets. 

The room was mostly done. It just needed to be made more.. kid-like. The walls were painted a pristine white that only slightly clashed with the wooden floors. He had moved one of the beds to the opposite corner and bought separate toy boxes for each of his (?) boys. 

It was almost ready for them. 

Patton had a visitor today. Remy, after being told about the kids, would be coming to see him and the kids. 

Speaking of Remy, that was him knocking on the door. 

When Patton opened the door, the other male wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “I haven't seen you in so long!” 

A red blush overtakes his cheeks and in an attempt to cover it, he says, “We text everyday.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever-” Remy smiles, turning pink himself. He greeted the boys, “hiya- er- I don’t know how to talk to small people…” 

Patton felt a smile grace his lips. 

Imposter. Selfish. You don’t deserve it. You didn’t do enough. You don’t deserve anything. You didn’t try. Remy should have better than you. The boys should have better than you. Liar. You don’t- 

The smile was a bit harder to put on after that but he did it. 

He’ll be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy meets the kids pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT THESE CHAPTERS SO SHORT YET I CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE FASTLY. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS!!

Before he knows it, Remy is walking away with the boys chatting happily beside him. He quickly follows behind as he pushes the unhappy thoughts away. 

He tries to listen to what they’re talking about. “...Patton’s nice. He gave me some art supplies and sometimes skins my apples, so he’s okay..” Roman said, gazing off into the distance. 

“Patton’s my new dad!” Orange shouted, making Patton jump before smiling shakily. “I found ad-op-tion papers in his room!” 

“What about our plan? I’m not sure-” 

“Oh, we can leave you in the orphanage. They’ll take you. Me and Patton will do just fine.” Orange deadpanned, “he’s better than my old dad, anyway.” 

Roman huffed, “I never said I wanted to leave.” 

Remy chuckled, before noticing Patton. “I can see you lurking in the shadows, y’know.” Patton stops and walks next to Remy. He laughs and tunes out what's going on. All that matters is that the boys are okay. 

“Patton got me new clothes… and toys! And he feeds me and he doesn’t lie to me and-” 

Remy nods his head, his smile growing. “Do you want to stay with him? I’m sure there’s more experienced parents that would take-” Orange stops walking and turns to look at Remy, frowning, “I don’t care. I want to stay with him.” 

“Okay.. that's good. He’s taking care of you.” 

“Patton said he liked my drawings.” Roman murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. Patton glances at Roman, the way his eyes are dazed like he’s too engraved in his own mind that nothing else could be real. Patton knows the look. He’s worn it many times before. 

“Speaking of which, I was thinking, do you need some art supplies? I was just thinking, working with only black ink could be a bit limiting..” He said. Roman’s head snapped up, as he vigorously nodded until something seemed to dawn on him. “Are- are you sure? It’s not like I need it, it’s a want, really- You could be doing something more… more… important with that money! I don’t want to-” 

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I’ll get some supplies by wednesday, Ro.” Patton smiled. Roman mutely shook his head, as if to shake off his feelings. “Thanks… Patton…” 

Patton sighed, looking at the ground. Everything was fine. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this right, but he’s going to try his best. 

Their room was almost done, the adoption papers were about to be approved, everything was going to be fine. 

“So, do you guys want to get icecream? I know a place down the street,” Remy said. Orange’s eyes lit up as he vigorously ran to the door. Roman was more calm, as he was (to Patton’s knowledge) Orange’s older brother or maybe just his partner in crime, he didn’t really know. 

Patton felt like he was in a peaceful daze, just driving, Remy next to him and the kids in the back. Not ‘the kids,’ his kids. He always did get attached too easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WASNT BETA READ SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST BUT LIKE YK 2021

Patton was working on his crops, almost dying in the heat. Why does he keep wearing his cardigan? Why must he make these choices? He truly doesn't know. It isn't until frantic footsteps come near him and shaking cries become the only thing Patton can hear that he sets down his hoe and walks to find where these noises are coming from. 

"Hello?" he asks. "Um, are you okay?" 

He then sees Roman and for the first time, the old green jacket isn't on him but is laying on the grass. "P-Patton.." the boy croaks. "I-It's r-ruined.."

Patton's eyes dart to the jacket, which now has dried brown mud that stands out against the bright green fabric. "No, it isn't." he tries to calm down Roman, "I can clean it, 'tis alright, Ro." 

"B-but.. it's all I have left- what if- what if-" Roman grabs the jacket and holds it like a blanket, "it's all I have left of him.. P-Patton.." 

He wanted to ask what Roman meant of that, but it wasn't the time to be asking questions. A child, his child, was crying and he needed to fix this. Patton crouches down to Roman's level and sits next to him. "I promise I won't ruin it." he said, "once I clean it, it's gonna smell like lavender and it'll be even better, I promise-" A small figure is now clutching his cardigan, sobbing almost silently into it. 

"P-Patton, please, please, please don't r-ruin it. Please. It's all I have l-left of.. of... my brother." 

Although Patton was calm on the outside, carefully comforting his child with a light hug as Roman cried out incoherent mumbles, he was internally screaming. He was very confused, sadden at how upset Roman was, and trying to piece together what was going on. 

"I won't ruin it, Roman. And.." he tried to choose his next words carefully, "you have a brother?" 

Oh gosh. He messed up. He messed up. Wrong choice of words. Bad. Bad. Very bad. Roman was quiet. That wasn't good. Oh gosh, he's such an idiot. 

"B-before I-I met orange.. I used to live on the streets w-w-with R-Remus, he was m-my brother." Roman bit back a sob, "we used to steal and pick pocket together, you see. I would be the one to distract while he did th- the bad stuff. I-I didn't want to steal Patton. I'm not a bad boy, I'm really not. I-It was all okay u-until.." 

"The orphanage found us." Roman said after a long pause. "It w-was horrible. I tried to tell people it was kidnapping but they didn't believe me. They put me there, took the things we stole together. Took everything I owned, really. Because they didn't want me to think I could be rewarded for what I did. I earned that stuff. The one thing they didn't take from me w-was.. well, nothing. They took everything, selfish..." he looked like he was about to curse but stopped himself. "They took everything, Patton." 

Patton nodded, trying not to cry himself but also making sure that Roman knew he had all his attention, which prompted Roman to talk about it more. "Me and Remus, w-well, we grew apart. He didn't like me anymore, now that he had other options. Got in a lot of trouble too with those other options. I met Orange, he was very young back then. Mistaked everybody for his dad, even old, mean Bart was called it once. I had enough, of life, of the people, of everything. And so, I formed a plan. It was pretty easy escaping, the workers let you walk outside for a bit in the play ground if you were good. I left w-without telling Remus, god, I hadn't talked to him in weeks before that was anything other than fighting. The day before we left, I-I stole the jacket he got from the workers, he bought it and I just.. had to have something before I was gone. A-anyways, me and Orange left by escaping over the fence, I was always good so they never really watched me. And then.. we left, for good. There weren't any missing posters, for what I knew. I don't even know if my brother is still there. He probably thinks I'm dead. He's probably happy about it." 

Everything was silent for a few minutes, the only noise being the gust of wind that bowed over the trees. Roman looked at Patton, a smile, although small, presence on his face. Everything wasn't fine with him, but they're going to get through it together. Orange stomped by them, pouting, "It's dark! I want to go home!"

Patton got up, giving one last glance to ground before helping Roman up. "Orange's getting cranky, I think he's hungry." 

Roman smiled, "yeah, we should get back.." he stopped, doubting his words before exhaling a shaky breath, "home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Roman Cormeum met Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THIS CHAPTER PERSONALLY!! I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO WRITE CHILDREN YET BUT I'M TRYING JSHASJ

“I think I might have to put them in daycare for a few days each week.” Patton said through the phone quietly. 

Remy let out an exaggerated sigh, “why? Did something happen? You’re calling me at 4am.”

“You know Orange, he has trouble staying in one place sometimes and well, sometimes he wanders off and yesterday, he almost got hurt.” 

“How, may I ask?” 

“I let him out my sight for three minutes, and then I looked over, HE’S GONE. I just think that letting them go to work with me is dangerous, that’s all. And it’d be good for them to meet other kids.” Patton said. 

“Hm, Okay. How is everything going for their room? You talked about it a bit before.” 

“It’s done! The boys love it, Orange was a bit upset about the plain walls, though. I’ve also been getting them some new clothes, simple clothes. I’ve been wanting to take them to the shops.” 

“What daycare do you plan on taking ‘em?” Remy asked. 

“I’m thinking the one Sarah takes her child to, although it’s pricey, they seem good.” 

“Alright, now-” Remy stops, before shouting something. “FUCK. Fuck, fuck, fuck- Patton, fuck! Shit, I put on some pasta and- FUCK! Calm down, will you?! Listen, Iloveyouverymuch and Ihavetogo and- and FUCK.” The call ended abruptly. 

Patton later got a text that Remy’s pasta was burnt and that he was sorting it out. 

The papers had been approved, much to the joy of Patton. The boys didn’t have guardians and it was honestly luck that he didn’t get charged with kidnapping by the orphanage. It was nice to take the boys to Olive Garden without having the voice in the back of his mind stating that he was going to be taken to jail because now, it was legal and he was the proud parent of Orange (the legal documents had that his name was undecided for now) and Roman Cormeum. 

The boys seemed fine with the idea of daycare. But Patton couldn’t help but notice the way Roman looked at Orange, a look that was kind of angry. He brushed it off and continued explaining how daycare was going to work and that they would most likely stop (unless they liked it) going to daycare once they got into school. 

Patton thought that Roman didn’t blame Orange for the fact they were going to daycare. 

He was wrong, however. 

Patton was talking to the young lady at the front, when Orange and Roman walked side-by-side arguing. 

“It’s your fault! He doesn’t like me anymore b-because of you!” Roman sulked. 

“That’s your own fault.” Orange grumbled, his nose high in the air. “Patton loves me.” 

Roman was on the verge of tears and Orange’s small fists were clenched. “Boys..” he started to say. “C’mon, let’s go home..” 

Roman and Orange angrily ignored each other, as Patton drived. He sighed, how was he going to fix this? It was clear that Roman needed to be shown that he was loved and Patton did love him very much. 

And so, Orange was at a sleepover with two of his daycare friends, Sally-Anne and Jimmy, while Patton was planning a surprise for Roman. 

It was going to be relatively simple, something that Patton used to do with his parents when he was a child. 

Roman sleepily came downstairs, it was a bit past his bedtime and it was awfully strange for Patton to break his own rules. Patton was waiting for him, with blankets and pillows and snacks and a big smile on his face. “Ro! I haven’t done this in a long time,” he said, pushing in a DVD. 

Roman quickly sat down and kicked his feet excitingly, eyes glued to the screen as an unknown logo played, ‘Disney.’

Patton smiled warmly to himself as Roman, despite feeling tired before, had been rambling to himself in amazement, singing along to the songs of the disney classic. 

That was the day Roman Cormeum found his favourite movie of all time, Beauty and the Beast, and also found a new love for a corporation by the name of, ‘Disney.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Patton hang out

"So, the kids?" Remy asks. 

"At daycare, I thought I'd spend some time with you for the afternoon. Can't be ignoring my one only friend, can I?" 

"That isn't true. I'm not your only friend, you've got Sarah and... Y'know we should sign you up for a club or something." 

Patton gave a small laugh, "right." 

They were at the local park, a rather nice place that Patton hoped to take Orange and Roman some day. Maybe in a week or so. Their school must be starting soon.. It starts in August, which reminds him that he has to get them clothes and such for school. Roman's starting first grade, while Orange is in Kindergarten. They shouldn't be too behind. 

"I'm thinking about getting a cat." Remy states, almost to himself as thy sit on the old bench that been there since they were kids. 

"Cats are nice, bit stubborn. I used to work with them at the animal shelter in high-school." 

"Oh, yeah. I remember you coming back to school, sneezing like you had a cold. I would ask what was wrong and you'd go, 'oh, don't worry, Remy! Just a late night at the shelter.' and then I'd go, 'aren't you allergic?' and then you'd look me in the eyes and say, 'I am.' " Remy chuckles at the end, like he's thinking about the past too much. 

"Crazy how it all turned out," Patton murmurs. 

"I'm used to think about being a lawyer." Remy's eyes turn sad, numbly staring off into the distance. "And you will be one," Patton rubs Remy on the back. "You're almost finished getting your law degree." 

"two more years," Remy said, "I can't believe we're both twenty five already." 

"I'm actually twenty-six." 

"Born just three months older than me," Remy said with the serious tone he had before, causing Patton to snicker a little. 

"I know, I know. My tragic backstory." 

"You're a father at age twenty-fiv- twenty six." he notes, "two children already." 

"Well, I'm not sure if they see me as their father. I'm their caregiver." 

"Patton, the adoption papers got approved. You are technically their father." 

Patton goes quiet for a few moments, "maybe I am." 

They stare off together, both feeling like nothing could ever destroy this moment of complete and utter peace for them. Until Patton's phone alarm goes off, a loud, annoying sound that snaps them both out of their trance. "AH! I have to pick up Roman and- and- Orange, I'm so sorry. Um.. Bye, Rems!" He quickly jumps off the bench and heads to his car. 

Remy watches him go, a loving smile that won't leave, and a strange feeling starts to grow in his chest. Could it be love?


End file.
